


What if....Bayonetta x Harry Potter Crossover

by Spiritofawarrior2



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritofawarrior2/pseuds/Spiritofawarrior2
Summary: So, what if Bayonetta was set in the Harry Potter universe? This takes place in “Year 8” after the war. Some of them decided, since the school year was cut short thanks to the year, they wanted to redo their seventh year and graduate the right way.For Bayonetta, she has just awakened and the one thing she can remember is that she’s a witch. So, with the help of Rodin, she enrolls into Hogwarts to try to learn as much as she can about the wizarding world and about her past.Upload Schedule: will try to upload monthly; has been put on hiatus until June 2020. Edit (7/1/2020): As of right now, I am revising the story to put Bayonetta in a teaching position rather than a student. So stay tuned for that! I will not be erasing any chapters as of right now. I may have to make another story all together but we'll see when we get there I have to go through 50+ pages of story.Edit (10/10/2020): So I'm going to leave this story up and make a new work, it's called Bayonetta x Hogwarts (Teacher Edition). The prologue for the story is up.





	1. Prologue

“Fear not, my child, for no harm will come to you. I’m always watching over you… My dear, sweet child.”

_500 years. _

_500\. Years. _

_That’s how I’ve been asleep. 500 years._ Bayonetta thought to herself as she stared into the tickled pink cocktail. _A lot must have happened in the 500 years and I don’t remember a goddamn thing about myself or where I come from. _

But there is two thing that I do know: I know is that I’m a witch and that I hate angels.

Madama Butterfly told me that for certain. Madama Butterfly is an infernal demon, whom I made a pact with 500 years ago. She said that it was a common practice that umbran witches, like myself, to trade their souls in order to gain power and access to other infernal demons, as well as wisdom. She has been very helpful in helping me try to gain my memories, albeit subtly. She does say much more than what she’s already told me but it’s nice to know she’s there to help me when I need it. Madama Butterfly also hates angels. She often says that ‘she has a fever and the only cure to it is more dead angels.’

Angels come into different shapes and sizes. The most common types are the Affinities and the Dear & Decorations. Sometimes there’ll an enchant or a big, bad Beloved looking to get their fix, but I handle them pretty easily. They were there when I first woke up from 500-year slumber and have stuck around since. They never cease to amaze me with how dumb and ugly they are. Always coming after me when I’m out and about. But lately they’ve been cutting back on our game of cat and mouse. It’s kind of relaxing but it doesn’t mean I get to let my guard down.

On top of that, I don’t even know how I ended up in that casket at the bottom of the lake in Vigrid or my real name. I was given the name “Bayonetta” by Rodin, the weaponsmith and the owner of the Gates of Hell, also known as the Dump by some, a bar in the back alley of Manhattan. Although I know it’s not my real name, it seems to fit me like a glove.

“-netta.” Came a voice. “Bayonetta.”

Looking up from my glass, I stared into red tinted-black eyes. The dark-skinned weaponsmith wore a smug look on his face. “Did you say something, Rodin?”

Sighing, he grabbed at a glass under the bar and began to dry it. “As a matter of fact, I did. But I guess, you aren’t really in the mood for long stories, so I’ll cut it short this time. There’s a school in Scotland called Hogwarts. They teach young people, like yourself, how to use and control magic.”

“Go on.” I said, taking a sip of my cocktail. “From what I’ve heard, it’s the best of the best when it comes to wizarding schools. There was war there a couple months ago and they’re welcoming new students for the new school year. I thought maybe you’d be interested in going there since you are from around there. I spoke to some friends and they said, ‘You should be eligible to enroll.’” Opening his jacket, he reached into one of its inner pockets and pulled out parchment paper. “I thought you’d say ‘yes’ so I signed up.”

He handed the paper to me. “It’s an acceptance from the school. I had a few friends pull some strings and get to talkin’ with the headmaster. They said he took an interest in you and that he could maybe help you.”

On the parchment, it said:

“Dear Ms. Bayonetta, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted you at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We will await no later than 31st July. Please make your way to Kings Cross Station onto Platform 9 ¾ where you will meet the Hogwarts Express. Terms begins 1st September. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage. Sincerely, Professor Filius Flitwick Deputy Headmaster

“Cheeky.” I said, rereading the letter again. “How do I get there? It’s not like I can fly or anything.” Behind me, the door opened and in walked Enzo.

“Speak of the devil.”

The foul-loud-mouthed Italian stopped in his steps. “FUGGETABOUTIT! Whatever you have planning, cut me out. I’ve got enough going on. With the kids about to be born. I ain’t got no more strength.” He said, taking a seat a couple foot behind me. “How about a beer?”

“How about a foot up the ass? You still owe from last Wednesday.” Rodin said, taking back the parchment and putting it back into his jacket.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Enzo said, laying his head down on the table and letting out a big sigh.

“What the matter, Enzo? It’s not like you to be so…witless.” I said, turning around to face the Italian.

“Marie went into false labor last night. Or so we thought, she had to take a shit was all. I swear when those damn kids are born-”

“Now. Now, Enzo. You’re going to love those kids more than you love an easy payday. No need to curse yourself.” I said, grabbing the beer from the counter and walking it over to Enzo, as he sat back up.

“Thank you.” He said, silently.

“You’re more than welcome.” I said, patting him on the shoulder as he gulped down the beer. When I arrived back at the counter, Rodin winked.

“Enzo, you have a jet, don’t you?” The sounding of coughing.

“Nah-uh. NAH-UH! No. No. Nononononono. I’m not doing any favors until them little fuckers are born. I swore it. Martina’ll kill me.”

“We never said anything about any favors-”

"And it doesn't have to be just yet, I have to go to London. Sometime towards the end of the August. I have business to see to there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. I was watching the Harry Potter games and I asked myself "What would happen if Bayonetta was at Hogwarts? How badass would that be?!" and I started writing this. As I stated before it's more for myself than anything else because I have some free time when I'm not doing school stuff or working out and the like. I have a lot of ideas and I know just the way Bayonetta would make her entrance after that hopefully I can keep writing. I'm not very good with descriptions but I'm going to try my best to make a good story.  
I'm still debating on whether or not to alter the lore to intertwine into Hogwarts a bit. As far as I'm concerned nobody really knows anything about what went down 500 years ago besides the extinction of both the Lumen Sages and the Umbran Witches, not even Rodin(who is still a fallen angel). But we will see.  
Also this story takes place a few months or so after Bayonetta has awakened and Rodin has taken her under his wing although she is still the same Bayonetta, she is not the Bayonetta we have come to love yet. She still takes jobs and the like but she is still trying to figure herself out. She fights angels but not as she normally would, yes she has guns, not Scarborough Fair, but she isn't as agile and fast. But she'll overtime become the Bayonetta we know and love.  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1, Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this small chapter, we see Bayonetta go to Ollivanders' Wand Shop to get her first wand but the problem is she's too power for any ordinary wand so destruction ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are familiar with the game and Harry Potter, this should be a breeze. I incorporated some things from the game and drew inspiration from the first HP book and movie. Plz enjoy this small chapter (verse)!

There wasn’t much to do after that, the twins, Ed and Edna were born; I accepted my invitation to Hogwarts, I helped Enzo with some jobs and fought Angels along the way. Occasionally, I’d stumble upon a new hobby, but it never stuck so I just sat around the Gates of Hell until Rodin had any jobs for me and Enzo to do.  
When the final week of August approached, I was more than excited to hop in a plane with Enzo. But boy, was that short-lived. There’s nothing like sitting in a cramped, small plane with Enzo. You never hear the same story twice. Rodin said, he’d meet up with us at a pub called the ‘Leaky Cauldron’ because he didn’t want to be stuck like I was in a plane with Enzo and he had to meet with some folks to get the “word on the street” as he called it. Ever since he found out about this school, he’s been awfully invested in it. Said that he was curious about this war that went on at the school and who was in it. I don’t blame him, from what I’ve heard it was between a man named Voldemort and a boy named Harry Potter, the Chosen One. But it tore the wizarding community apart. They battled it out for 8 years and it finally stopped when that Voldemort guy died. Somehow it sounds…I guess, I could say, familiar.

Rodin was a fallen angel and was once the overseer of Paradiso. He was the one who told me about the Umbra Witches, the witch hunts, and the wars that had happened 500 years ago but anything else, he kept to himself. I guess there’s only so much that he knows but there is nothing I cannot do or overcome, even if it was amnesia. I’ll get my memories back one way or another. Plus, I’m sure I’ll be able to see Rodin when I’m gone. He’ll put a portal around there somewhere so I can grab a drink and learn about anything of interest. 

It feels kind of silly to be going back to school, but I think it’s the right route to go. I can’t really do anything if I don’t know what I’m doing. Learning about the wizarding could probably help me learn about my heritage and who I once was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we arrived in London, we headed to what they called Diagon Alley, where we got my school supplies and other things, that I may need for the school year. One thing in particular that I got that was required for wizards and witches alike in their world was a wand. When we entered the shop named Ollivanders, we were greeted by an older gentleman by the name of Garrick Ollivander, who explained to me that wands were very essential and that we do not choose the wand but that the wand chooses us. With that, he laid out three wands, each of which looked like the other. He then explained that wands haven’t always been around when it came to the wizarding world, they only became popular because of his family’s manufacturing of them in 382 B.C. 

When he finished, he asked me to pick up of the three wands. After much hesitant, I picked up the first wand to the left, it was very light just like a stick of wood would be. 

“It’s pretty thin.” I said, twirling it around with the tips of my fingers. 

Ollivander laughs, then nods. “Yes, I suppose it would be. Get it a flick, my dear.” 

Grabbing a hold of the wand, I flicked the wand at the bookcase behind him. A flash of light flew from the tip of the wand and cracked into the shelf. A moment later, boxes began to explode, and piece of wood sprayed out. Ducking behind the desk, I heard him say something and it stopped. “Oh, dear. Oh, dear indeed. Are you still there, lass?” 

“Was that supposed to happen?” I said, getting up from my crouched position and putting the wand back on the counter. 

He looked at me for a moment. “‘s not the first time this has happened.” He said, reassuringly, then replied. “However, no worries. I think I might have something just for you.” 

Ollivander turns around and walks to the back of the store. When he is gone, I look at the bookshelf that I destroyed. Pieces of wood covered the ground. I hope he has some type of insurance. I thought to myself. But he did say that he made them himself. Frowning, I walked around the counter and picked up the pieces of wood on the wood.  
“No need to do that, my dear. I’ve got it covered.” He called, from where he was in the back. 

Out of the corner of my eye, Ollivander appeared. In his hand, he had another wand in his hand. He looked it over before putting it out to me. 

“I have a strange suspicion this wand may be the right one for you.” He explained, as I took the wand from his hand. “It is a very special wand. It is made with Baked Geico and Unicorn Horn.” 

“Baked Geico… and Unicorn Horn?” 

Concocting is one of the ways we gain our strength and replenish our health. The primary compounds are Baked Gecko, Unicorn Horn, and Mandragora Root. In combination, they make very powerful items. These items are only found from within the confines of our beloved city of…

“My dear?” 

“Hm? Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Did you say something?” I said, looking up from the wand in hand. “This wand is made from Baked Geico and Unicorn Horn? Where is that from?”

“Well, I was saying that this wand was made from those ingredients and that, well, they no longer exist due to the extinction of the Umbra Witch Clan 500 years ago.” He recanted. “This wand is very special because of it. Go on, give it a flick.” 

Raising my hand, I gave the wand a flick at the mess on the floor. This time when the flash of light left the tip of the wand, it did so smoothly. A moment later, the mess on the floor began to clean itself. The pieces of wood began to form into other wands and others into the shape of boxes. When it finished taking shape, the wands lifted off the floor and into the boxes. Then, the boxes closed its lids and floated into the air and onto the shelves they were on before I destroyed them. 

“How magnificent.” Ollivander said, clasping his hands together. “How magnificent indeed. How does it feel?”

Testing the wand in my hand, I felt that the wand was thrumming in palm and into my skin. It didn’t feel as light as the first wand had but it wasn’t that heavy either. It felt just right like the guns I had when I fought angels, Elfin Knight. Just like them, I felt like nothing could get in my way. 

“I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I would like to call these small chapters "verses", just like in the game.
> 
> As of right now the plan is to carry out the story in 16 chapters plus the prologue & epilogue. So 18 chapters and many verses in between, much like the games. There won't be an infinite amount of them, but I wanted to do for my creativity sake so I won't get as burned out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Coming up next: Kings Cross Station & the journey to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 1, Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta is on her way to Hogwarts.

After getting all my supplies, I headed to the Gates of Hell. Rodin was there, waiting for me. 

“How’d it go? Find everything alright?” Rodin said, lighting up his cigar with the fire from his thumb. 

“As well as it could, I suppose.” I answered. 

“Hmm.” He said, looking around. 

Turning my head, I saw that a couple people were staring at us, well at me. But why would that be? Can’t they see Rodin? Aren’t they supposed to be wizards? After a minute or two, they stopped staring and resumed whatever they were doing. After the coast was clear, I drew a sigil and entered Purgatorio. 

“So, they can’t see me?” Rodin asked, more to himself. 

“I guess not. Maybe Purgatorio is inclusive to just those of us that know about it.”   
Rodin groaned in agreement, before turning his head to look at me. Then, signaling for me to follow him down to the Gates of Hell.   
____________________________

The next day, I arrived at Kings Cross Railway Station. It was crowded, mostly with children and their parents. I think they’re going to Hogwarts, too. I concluded as me and Rodin made our way to the 9th Platform. 

“It said ‘make your way to platform 9 ¾’ to catch the Hogwarts Express.” Rodin said, looking for said platform. Exiting Purgatorio, Rodin walked up to a blond-haired woman dressed in black robes with a green strip running down the flaps and around the cuffs.

“Excuse me, do you know where the platform 9 ¾ is?” He asked, giving her his best grin. 

She turned to him and smiled back. “Of course! It’s right over there.” She pointed at the divider. “It’s pretty hard to see if you don’t know what you’re looking for. Is your child a new student?” 

I exit Purgatorio.

“Uh, yeah, she is.” Rodin said, putting his hand on Bayonetta’s shoulder.

“Oh, how wonderful to meet you.” The blonde said, putting out her hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” I said, shaking it, gingerly. “So, how do I get onto the platform? Just run into it?” I asked, jokingly. 

“YEAH! I thought you were a new student. How’d you know?” 

“Lucky guess.” I replied, looking at Rodin. 

After a minute of silence, the blonde excuses herself to help another family, who was looking for the same platform. When she was done, she turned and thumbs up’d, then we watched the two small children with luggage carts run into the divider and disappeared. 

“So, she wasn’t kidding.” I said, watching the parents walk into the divider and disappear as well. 

“See there’s nothing to it. Just walk into the wall and you’ll be on the other side in no time at all.” The blonde said, walking back over. 

Rodin looked at her, the divider, then at me. Then, he cracked a smile. 

“Go on, Bayonetta. I’ll watch you go first then I’ll meet you on the other side.” He said, winking. 

Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth to object but then closed it as the blonde smiled and encouraged me. Swallowing my pride, I lined up my luggage cart and took a deep breath. It couldn’t be that bad. It’s just a wall. A wall that can teleport me to only God knows where. Taking another deep breath, I pushed the cart forward and let myself get dragged along with it. Before I could close my eyes, I heard the whistle of a train’s horn. 

Cracking my eyes open, I saw the Hogwarts Express and the many people who were getting onto it. Parents and children alike were scrambling and huddled, talking amongst themselves. Many of them were wearing the same black robes that the blonde had but some had different colors running along the flaps and around the cuffs. So, this is what private schooling is like, I said to myself. Flashy. 

After a moment of looking around, Rodin came walking through the divider with the blonde woman’s arm linked with his. They talked for a few more moments before she kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the divider. 

“So, what was that about?” I asked as Rodin made his way over to me. 

“Tracy, there.” He pointed back at the divider. “Wants to know what it’s like on the dark side.” 

“Sure, she does. I bet she doesn’t know that she’s getting in way over her head.” I said, making my way towards the crowd of people. 

Once I said goodbye to Rodin, I boarded the Hogwarts Express and settled in alongside a trio of two boys and a girl. One of the boys were black, his name was Dean and the other boy was white with buck teeth, his name was Neville Longbottom. Unfortunately, I did not catch Dean’s last name because the girl, who was named Hermione Granger, was trying to reassure Neville that he would do good this year and that he’d passed his “NEWTS”. I could only assume that they were important exams that they had to take in order to graduate as they were in their 7th and final year at the school. 

For a while after that, they began to talk about how their summers went and how life was different after the war and how her friends Harry and Ron were doing. She also explained that both Ron and Harry were training to be Aurors, whatever that was. Sounded important so I guess good for them. She then went on to express how she’d miss them, and the two boys agreed saying that their going to miss ‘the mischief that Potter brought to the table’. 

They talked some more before Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. When she was gone, the boys looked to me. 

“So, where are you, Bayonetta?” Neville asked, not looking at me but down at his shoes.

“I’m from New York City.” I answered. 

“Really? How come you’re coming to Hogwarts? I thought there were wizarding schools in America.” Dean said, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back in his seat. “I know there’s Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over there. Did you apply?” 

“No.” I answered, shortly. 

“So, what brought you to Hogwarts?” 

“I got accepted that’s all. I didn’t know about any wizarding school until I got a letter saying there was one.” 

Dean nodded his head slowly before bringing his elbows onto his knees, letting himself lean forward.   
“Is that so?” 

“Yes.” That answer seemed to satisfy him so he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

“So, um, what school did you go to before you got accepted here?” Neville asked, bringing his eyes to meet mine’s for a second before dropping his gaze back down to the floor.   
“I didn’t go to any school. I just accepted here, so here I am.”

Neville nodded and brought his gaze back to mine. 

“If you don’t mind me asking….” He trailed off. “How old are you?”

Pretending to be shocked, I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows. “You know you’re not supposed to ask a woman her age, right?” 

He shrunk back into his seat. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know, it’s rude but I only wanted to see what year you would be in considering you’re new to Hogwarts.” 

Smirking, I patted him on the knee. “I’m only joking, but really it is rude. But I’ll tell you this. I’m older than I look.” 

He smirked back. 

He’s awfully cute when he smiles, the voice in the back of my mind said. Too bad he can’t leave as long as me. If he could, I wouldn’t mind staring at that smile for eternity. Just as fast as the thought came, it vanished. Damn my mortality. 

Just as I pulled back my hand, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside, taking her seat next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a bit of filler to test out the roles of each character. I hope you enjoyed this little verse!
> 
> Next Verse:  
Bayonetta meets the Woman in Red!


	4. Chapter 1, Verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta meets the Woman in Red.

“Awaken, my dear daughter.” 

That voice. Where have I heard it before?

“Awaken, my dear, sweet child.”

Opening my eyes, I realized that I had fallen asleep. Where I am? I asked myself. Why am I on a train? Taking a moment, I looked around to see that Dean was asleep across from me. Oh, that’s right I’m on the Hogwarts Express. Going to Hogwarts for school. Where’s the other two? Hermione and Neville. Are we there yet? Looking out the window, I tried to see through the darkness to pinpoint where we were. By the shadows cast, I can only assume we must be near the countryside. Adjusting my glasses, I turned my head back to the boy across from me. 

“Dean.” I said, tapping on the knee. “Dean. Wake up. Where are we?”

Dean jolted, slightly before opening his eyes to meet mines then looked out the window. “Um, I think we’re near Hogsmeade. We should be there in a couple of minutes or so.” He paused, looking around. “Where’s Hermione and Neville?” He asked, rubbing his face.

“I don’t know. I just woke up. I hadn’t realized I fell asleep.”

“Oh, well. That makes two of us. I swear this train is as comfortable as the bed I have at home.” He said, standing up and stretching upwards. “I’ll go look for them. You stay here just in case they come back.” 

Nodding, I watched him walk out the door and to the right. I guess I’d have to agree with on the train part because the seats were awfully comfortable, and the sway of the train was very comforting, it felt as if I were getting rocked to sleep. I said to myself as I rested my head on the window, watching the shadows dance around outside. I wonder where those two went. They couldn’t have went far being that we’re on a train. 

After a while, I began to feel restless, wondering what was taking them so long. Maybe they got lost, I told myself jokingly. But then I started to ask myself whether they’d gotten hurt or maybe some kidnapped them. As ridiculous as it sounded being that we’re on a train with dozens of other students, it started to make me more restless. After minutes of contemplation, I found myself walking out of the cabin and towards the direction that Dean went. I’ll find him first. Then, me and him can look for Hermione and Neville together.   
Looking into other cabins as I passed to make sure I didn’t miss anyone, I found that there wasn’t make black students here, which made looking for Dean easier. He had an afro that one could not mistaken so when I found him by the snack car, I didn’t second guess myself. 

“Hey, Dean. Did you find them?” 

The boy turned his head to look at his shoulder then with a look of confusion, he jumped. 

“Ahhhhh!” He shrieked. “Is there ghost on this train, too?”

Taken aback, I discovered that I had entered Purgatorio without realizing it. How long had I been in it? Maybe that’s why no one looked up when I passed by. I thought to myself. Stepping back, I brought my index and middle finger to my lips and drew a sigil in front of me. 

“You have arrived at last, my dear. The time has come to awaken The Eyes of the World. Fear not, my dear child. Such a beautiful young lady you’ve become. I’ll always see to it that no harm comes to you.” 

Another voice. Where did it come from? Where have I heard it before?

CRASH!

Turning my head, I looked to see that one of the windows of the car had shattered. What- Before I could react, a few seconds later, bullets began to hit the windows next to me. Ducking, I caught a glimpse of what caused this mess. A woman riding a motorcycle whilst on the backs of land outside the train. As soon as I saw her, the breath caught in my throat. It was like I’d knew who she was, and I was surprised to see her for the first time in ages. It made my heart ache. 

Looking around, I saw that Dean was crouched on the ground as well, holding hands behind his head. From what I could catch from over the commotion, he was praying. All I could hear was Jesus and save me. At least he’s alright, I said to myself as I lifted my head to see if the woman was gone or not. She wasn’t. She was still riding along the banks, looking straight into my eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before? I think taking a better look is in order.

Pulling Elfin Knight from within, I ran to the window and grasped the top of the frame and let myself swing onto the top of the train. The woman on the bike seemed to take that as a cue to on as well as she pulled on the handle of the bike and surged into the air and onto the hood of the train.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” I said, aiming the Knights at the woman. 

The woman smirked as she revved her bike up and surged towards me. 

Shooting the first two bullets, I dodged out of her path as she twisted her from the bullets and came towards me. How- When the woman drew near, she twisted her bike, letting the tail-end of the bike fly into the air. Bringing my arm up, I blocked the tire colliding with my face then whip-backed to distance myself from her. She’s fast. Within a second, the woman in red surged towards me again, repeating the action however this time, she kicked her leg out, bullets rang into the air. Dodging them, I back-whipped again, letting myself see the bullets as they blew past me. The bullets she uses looks awfully like the ones I have, I noted. They even have words written in Enochian on the rims.   
After getting a safe distance away from the woman, I assessed the damages done of the train itself. From below, I could hear students talking and shouting to get down. This isn’t the time or place to be doing this. Looking back to the woman, I saw that she had made herself comfortable, leaning back on the bike with her feet kicked up. 

“Do we know each other?” I asked, tightening my grip of the Knights. “It feels like I know you from somewhere. You possess the same magic powers as me.”

“Powers? Don’t make me laugh. I see that little dip in that lake has left you a bit rusty.”

What? How does she know about that?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I lied. 

“Oh, please. Don’t think you can lie to me just because you have a gun pointed my way.” She paused, leaning forward. “It seems that extended sleep of yours has dulled your senses.”

“I beg your pardon, but it seems that you may know who I am.”

“I know you better than you do. But perhaps we can save that chat for another day.” She suggested, winking. “But if you’re up for a challenge, I’d be more than happy to satisfy you.” 

“You’re absolutely delusional.” 

“Maybe so, but you’re the one who's lost sight of your destiny.”

“Destiny?” I repeated. “And what destiny is that?” 

She chuckled. “That’s something you’re going to have to remember on your own. Until next time. Goodbye, Bayonetta.” With that, she jumped off the train and rode away into the trees, disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this verse. I took some inspiration from both the game and the movie and add in our favorite white-haired female antagonist. But will this be the last time we see her. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Up next: Bayonetta reaches Hogwarts


	5. Chapter 1, Verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta is halfway to Hogwarts!

As I swung back down into the food car, the voice of the conductor rang from the speakers, saying that we’ll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station within the next 40 minutes and that all belongings should be taken with us except for our luggage, which seems odd due to the fact that we’re going to be staying at the school. When I got back to the cabin, Hermione, Neville and Dean were sitting inside, talking amongst themselves. Dean was visibly shaken but he was laughing. When I walked in, Hermione sighed.  
“Where have you been?” She asked, worried written into her voice. 

“I had to use the little lady’s room.” I lied. “Dean said he was going out to look for you two and that I was to stay here. But, um, I guess when you’ve got to go, you’ve got to go.”

“Oh. Dean said that something happened at the food cart. I was worried something might’ve happened to you.” 

“Oh, that’s horrible. Did anyone get hurt?” I asked. 

“Not seriously, just minor scars from the broken windows. Most of the students are shaken up a bit though.” 

“Has this ever happened before?” 

“Um, well.” She paused, looking at the boys. “In our third year, Dementors came aboard the train and attacked our friend, Harry. They gave him a dementor’s kiss. He fainted not too long after. One of the professors stepped in just in time before anything bad happened.” 

“Was this professor a man or woman?” I asked, recalling the woman in red.

“A man. His name was Professor Remus J. Lupin. He was our third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

Nodding my head as I took in the information, I sat down across from Dean. “Dean do you remember anything from the incident at the food car?” I asked, putting my hand on his knee.

“No. Not really. I was just talking to Darren McCaw about something then crash. The window broke. A few seconds later, another one broke then another. It was like gunshots had hit them.” He explained. 

“Did you see anyone? Or anything?” 

“No- But I do remember something touching my shoulder before everything happened. It felt like a ghost touched me or something. And I’m not talking about one of the ghosts from Hogwarts. I’m talkin’ a poltergeist or something, guys.”

Both Hermione and Neville shook theirs in disapproval before asking him, if he got hit on the head. 

“No…At least, I don’t think so.” He rebelled before placing his hand on his head and squeezing to relieve some of the pressure. 

Humming, I sat back and turned my attention back to the outside of the train. How did that woman know my name? and What does see mean by next time? Well, if there’s going to be a next time, I know for sure I have to be ready.  
____________________  
It wasn’t long before we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. 

The journey was fairly quiet except for the occasional gasp of the students in the next few cars whenever something happened either by the train or outside their cabin. It seemed the incident in the food car had everyone shaken to the point of paranoia. When we got off the Hogwarts Express, everyone was pushing and shoving to get out of the train, which led to many people stumbling and cursing. It was a good thing, that we decided to stay in our cabin a bit longer, watching the chaos unfold. 

“We should get going now.” Hermione reasoned. “It’s calmer now that the first years have gone.”

“I agree.” Dean said from his hunched over position, next to Neville. 

After we all agreed, we made our way off the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was right, the crowd was a little more calmer than it once was when we watched from the window however there was still some people who were pushed. When Hermione and the boys found someone, they knew from previous years, they stopped to say hello and occasionally someone would ask about her two friends, Harry and Ron. When they did, she respond the same as she did when she talked about them when we first got on the train. She didn’t elaborate any further than that, keeping it short and sweet. My type of girl. 

“I wonder what else’ll happen this year.” Dean said more to himself, as we made our way down the path that led to an abundance of carriages. 

“I don’t know but I was hoping we’d have a peaceful school year, but I think judging by what happened on the train. It’ll not but that.” Neville said. 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. 

You’ve already disappointed me.

It felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me. What- Looking down at myself, I saw that from under my robe, the watch was gone. 

“My watch!”

DAMMIT! Where did it go? Don’t tell I lose it. It’s one of a kind. 

Turning around, I left them calling after me, as I bolted back up the path and towards Hogsmeade Station.  
______________________________  
“Where do you think she’s going?” Dean asked, watching Bayonetta run back up the path. 

Picking up her head, she turns to look at Dean.

“What?” 

“Bayonetta.” He says as he points in the direction back up the path. “She went back the way we came. Back to the Station.” 

“Did she say anything before she took off?” Hermione asked. 

“She said something about a watch then she took off.” 

“You, guys, go on ahead. I’ll go get Bayonetta.” Hermione said, taking off in the direction that Bayonetta went. Back to Hogsmeade Station.  
________________________________  
Where is it? I asked myself, as I looked through the cabin that we were once in. I didn’t go anywhere- I groaned. Don’t tell it fell off when I on top of the train.

“Dammit.” I sighed, as I sat down on the train seat.

“Hello. Is anyone there?” Came a voice.

I entered Purgatorio. 

“I think it was the wind, Geralt.” Came a second voice. 

“Maybe you’re right. Let’s get a move before this train decides to take with us in it.” 

“Right. I’ll start with the Slytherins, they’ll be more appreciative.”

After hearing the men disappear, I walked out of the cabin and towards the food car. If there’s one place I need to look, it’s there. I know for a fact; it was on me before I went there. Maybe it fell on the floor. Making my way to the food car, I watched as the two men collected the luggage and walked to the exits of the train, putting the luggage on the carts. Even though I know they can’t see me, I don’t want them to know I’m here, so I timed my way past them and pushed open the door to the next car. 

When I finally arrived at the food cart, I looked at all the damage the women in red had done. Most of the windows were broken and much of the things in the cabin, like the small tables and seats were damaged as well, riddled with tears and holes. 

Bullet holes.

Just have to retrace my steps. I said to myself. I walked in and saw Dean. Walked over to him, he freaked then…. Looking down, I examined the floor. It has to be here somewhere, it’s not like someone could pick it up while it’s in Purgatorio-unless they were in Purgatorio themselves. That woman. She was in Purgatorio. How did she get into it. If I see her again, I’m going to have to ask or if the going gets tough, I’ll beat it out of her. What a troublesome woman. 

After a few more minutes of searching, I sighed and got off the train. I hope I can find my way to the castle. I shouldn’t have run off like that. I reasoned. But that watch is the only thing I have left from my past. What if I never see it again? Something happens for a reason, I suppose.

“Bayonetta!” Came a voice.

Who-

“Bayonetta!” The voice came again, closer than it was before. 

The sky lit up to a faint yellow glow. 

Angels. 

“Bayonetta!”

Looking up the sky, a couple of Affinity’s and Applaud’s were descending from above then to the voice as it came closer. Whoever it is, I hope they’ll know to dodge and weave cause it’s time to dance. 

Pulling Elfin Knight from their places within, I jumped onto the top of the train and into the air, surging at the closest Affinity’s. Kicking out, I struck the first affinity in the gut, sending it barreling towards the few behind it. Time to dance boys!

“Bayonetta!” Came a voice, from the brush near the platform entrance. 

“Bayonetta!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bayonetta!"

Reaching the entrance to the platform, Hermione looked around, trying to catch her breath. They said she came back here but I don’t see her. I know she could hear me calling her even if she was on the train. I hope no one else is around, if I get caught, I know I’ll get into some trouble. Like old times, I guess. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her wand. 

“Appare Vestigium.” 

Letting the wand do its work, she watched the ground light up with various footsteps then faded until there was only one set of footprints. From Bayonetta. Just have to follow the footprints. 

Simultaneously as Hermione stepped forward, the ground before her began to splay with dust then a second later, the bench a couple feet away from her exploded, sending pieces spraying around her. Crouching down and covering her face, she heard the top of the train indent. 

What in the bloody hell is going on?! She yelled to herself as destruction continued around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I wanted to milk it so I have enough time to make more chapters and verse.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this verse and the story so far. I know there are some plot holes but don't pay it any mind or give me flack about it. I know I'm not a good writer either I've been out of practice for a while now but I really just wanted to make a story. So yeah, thanks for reading!
> 
> Up Next": Bayonetta versus the Angels of Paradiso!
> 
> P.S. There is one more verse until the end of this chapter. Then we move on to her stay at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 1, Verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta fights the Angels of Paradiso! and Makes her grand entrance!
> 
> Update: 1/10/2020, just added a two sentences to enhance the plot for the coming chapters.

HYAH! I exclaimed, as I struck out against the Applaud as it began to raise its spear, sending it stumbled backwards. Then with a foot raised, I shoot it in the face. 

Letting myself descend from the sky, I landed into one of the many angels, helping break my fall.

“PAMPHICAS!!!” I heard from behind me. 

Whipping forward, I dodged just in time as the Applaud swung its spear, albeit aggressively. 

Too bad for him, one must not let emotions cloud their judgement.

“So close.” I taunted, as I planted my feet and shot forward, kicked, and threw a punch accompanied by the fist of Madama Butterfly. 

Wicked Weaves, such as useful in handling these angels. It does more damage than a regular bullet. It’s makes me glad I have Madama Butterfly by my side. I’d hate to have to be on the side of her fists. 

After making sure I took out the rest of the angels, I looked around to see that I was no longer at Hogsmeade Station.

I was in what looks like a courtyard. A very well architecture courtyard. This must be Hogwarts. It’s a lot prettier in person than in the drawings. In a way it brought a sense of familiarity. A sense of belonging. 

Turning around to examine the rest of my surroundings, I saw that the school grounds was very vast. Near the forest line was a small shack. I wonder who lives there. Looking to my right, I saw what looks like an old tower of some sort. Off in the distance was a stadium with flags moving with the wind. It was such a pretty evening. The wind subtle breeze felt amazing against my skin as it sang a sweet sound in my ears. I can get used to this. 

After a few moments, I took more interest in my exact placement. Is this where I’m supposed to be? I don’t see any other students. That reminds me of what happened back at Hogsmeade Station. Someone was calling my name. I wonder who it was. I hope I was just imagining it because I don’t want to feel guilty for killing someone with my destruction. Even still only the outside world can be effected by outside world, not anything inside of Purgatorio. But still the same thing applies. 

Just as I contemplated on making my way towards the castle, the sky lit up to a faint yellow glow once again. 

Angels, again. They just can’t get enough of me, can they?

Let’s handle this quickly, so I don’t mess dinner. 

Aiming the Elfin Knights, I shot and clipped some of them in the wings, causing the struck angels to descend from the sky without their grace. As they made their way downwards, I surged into the air and kicked them into each other. As one of them went over my head, I grabbed it by the ankle and began to punish it by slinging it back and forth until I heard the bones in its bone crack and most of its feathers to fall off. Such ugly creatures both on the inside and outside. If only humans knew. 

After letting go of the punished angels, I began punching into one of the Applaud’s in front of me. After a couple more punches, I summoned Madama Butterfly’s fist into a wicked weave, obliterating the Applaud. Dodging the spear as it made its way towards my face, I took the opportunity to take a look around. Somewhat surrounded, but that’s can be handled. Drawing a sigil with both guns, I began to shoot in front of me then in back of me, making sure I hit as many angels as possible. 

When I got enough space, I witch twisted and pummeled the closest angel, until it burst into guts, bones, and feathers. As I descended, I tucked forward and let my legs extended in opposite directions into a split. Falling down, I landed on top of two angels whilst shooting in both directions, hitting the surrounding angels. Aerial forward, I stomped a wicked weave into the angels on the ground. 

“TELOCH LAP BABALOND!”

Turning my head, I see an Applaud twirling his spear, causing a golden “sigil-like” sphere to appear. Then without a second to react, he surged forward and into me. After a second of soaring through the air, I hit what felt like glass. Shielding my eyes from the glass, I took a glance around. There were people in here, mostly students, sitting at old bench-like tables. 

Shit! Shit! Shit! I cursed to myself as I tensed my muscles and braced for inevitable impact. 

___________________________________________________________________________

When I crashed into the table, pain shot throughout my body, causing me to gasp. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see that the angels, who’d hit me, was in the air about to bring his spear down on me. Wincing, I lifted my legs up and shoot into the air, causing it to stutter. Using that few moments, I jumped off the broken table and into the room between the two tables. Gasps were heard all around and shadows of people began to fidget around me. 

“Stay calm, everyone!” Came a voice behind the angel, as it grew to full height.

“What is going on?” Came one voice. 

“I knew coming here was a mistake.” Came another.

Wait hold on they can’t see me? Maybe I’m in the wrong school. Until then, I’ve got to lead it out of here. Just as I thought that, the doors to the room opened and in walked a man with a trail of children behind him. 

“Stay where you are!” Came the voice behind the angel again. 

Freezing, I took another look towards the window, to the door, then back to the angel. Got lead it outside away from everyone. 

Gesturing at the angel, I said, “Come on.” Then, turning around and began to run down to space towards the crowd of children. Once I reached far enough, I leapt into the air and over them. Now’s my chance. Bringing my arms up I shot at the angel as it prepared to lift off of the ground. Bullets pierces through its body and before I knew it, it exploded into bones, guts, and feathers. 

Landing on the other side of the crowd of children, I took a deep breath and pushed up my glasses. Can’t a girl ever catch a break.

“What in the bloody hell was that all about?” Said the young first-year boy. “We come in here for the sorting hat ceremony and get told to stay where we are. My mother’ll hear about this.” 

“Be quiet. Headmaster is speaking” The man before them said. 

“Please everyone calm down.” The woman called out. She was fairly old in her dark robes. “I’m sure there is nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, right. That incident on the train had nothing to do with this.” Came a voice in the sea of voices. “The ministry was very adamant that this school was safe.” 

The woman, the headmaster paused in thought for a second. 

“I can assure you. Hogwarts is safer than it used to be. Now, everyone please calm down.”

After a few minutes, it became calmer. The headmaster continued. 

“I was briefed shortly before you arrived about the matter that took place on the train. I can assure you that we are looking into it as we speak and that no harm with come to any of one on this school grounds.”

“Excuse me.” Came a voice behind me.

Turning around, I came face to face with a man. The man had shoulder-length brown hair with a receding hairline and wore one layer of robes with a green vest underneath. We stared at each other for a second before he side-stepped me and jogged into the separating crowd of students. 

“Excuse me, Headmaster McGonagall. Excuse me.” He apologized as he made his way down the aisle, towards the headmaster. 

Hogwarts. So, I must really be on the right place but how come they can’t see me or the angels?

When he finally reached her, she bent down to listen to what he had to say in her ear. When he was finished, she turned and walked to the table behind her. There seated at the table, I assumed where the facility. There were 8 in total. 5 men and 3 women. Most of them were fairly old but the woman on the far right was the woman in red. Why was she here? Don’t tell me she’s a teacher here. How could she attack a student?

Behind me I heard the double doors open. Turning my head round, I saw Hermione. Her robes looked tattered on the ends. On some spots, pieces of branches and leaves clung to it. She quietly, moved through the crowd and made her way towards the end of the middle-right table and sat down. Where was she? I thought she was already here. 

Turning my attention back to the Headmaster and the facility, I soon realized that I was standing alone in the corridor and a short man and the old man were walking towards me.  
When they made their way into the corridor, the short man walked threw me and the old man stopped, turning ghostly white. 

“Flitwick. Did you just walk through a student?” 

The short man named Flitwick turned.

“What are you talking about Filch?”

“There.” Filch pointed. “A girl. A student. Right there. You just walked through her.” 

Flitwick frowned. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t see anyone standing there.”

Filch just stared at me and shook his head, as he scanned my face and looked down over my body.

“She’s standing right in front of you, Flitwick. Can’t you see her?” He said, loudly.

“Has the janitor lost his mind?” Someone said.

“Filch, I don’t-“

“Mr. Filch! Mr. Flitwick!” Came the voice of the headmaster. “Is there a problem?”

Flitwick sidestepped Filch and replied. 

“No, Headmaster. I don’t believe so.”

Filch looked to Flitwick then turned to look at the Headmaster and pointed his finger at me. Before he could open his mouth, the woman in red got up from the table and began to make her way towards us.

“Mr. Filch. Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

When she finally reached us, she placed a hand on Filch’s shoulder. 

“I know I’m not crazy, Professor Jeanne. Tell me you see her too.”

The woman in red, Professor Jeanne, glanced at me, winked, then turned her attention back to Filch.

“I don’t see anyone, Mr. Filch. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Filch gaped, then deflated with a sigh.

“Maybe I… I don’t think I’m feeling too well. I’d like to be excused.”

Flitwick nodded.

“I think that’s for the best. I’ll come check on you after I’m done surveying the grounds.”

Filch nodded, before making his way up the staircase. 

“I’ll come with you, Professor Flitwick. I’m sure four eyes are better than two.” Professor Jeanne said.

“That would be greatly appreciated.”

“Ms. Bayonetta Taylor!”

Turning around, I realized that the Headmaster had called my name. By her side was a small stool and on it was a pointed dark brown hat. 

“Ms. Bayonetta Taylor!”

Got to do this as discreet as possible. 

Sidestepping the man in the front, I made my way into the crowd of children. Once I made sure, I was as much of a part of the crowd, I exited Purgatorio.

“Ah, Ms. Bayonetta Taylor. Take a seat up here.”

Taking my seat on the stool, the headmaster put the pointed hat on me. Then, it moved. 

I jumped.

“What the-“

“No need to worry, my dear. I don’t bite.” It paused, before beginning to shuffle on top of my head. 

After a long moment, it hummed and said, “You are a mystery, Ms. Bayonetta Taylor. A good mystery, indeed. You’re missing a lot of things, my dear, but with good purpose.” It paused again, reshuffling. What the hell is this thing doing on top of my head? Is this even appropriate?

“You are a very beautiful and powerful witch, yet there is sadness and loneliness that resides deep down. You feel as though you are the only one left, but you remain hopeful that there is someone else out there that knows who and what you are. Answers. Hmmm.” 

How did-

“I shall put you in…GRYFFINDOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the closing of this first chapter. At first I was going to end it on a cliffhanger with her flying through the window but I wanted to end it so yeah. 
> 
> On another note, Argus Filch will probably (keyword:probably) play a big role in the story. He is not a widely-known or appreciated character when it comes to Harry Potter so I wanted to use him being a squib to my advantage. If I continue writing the story after the Christmas Break, I will further expand on it in the coming chapters. Also, did you see what I did there with the sorting hat and Mysterious Destiny. hint. hint. I love that song. 
> 
> As always, please mind the plot holes. I am not a very good writer and everything as far as I am concerned comes to me when I am either watching the Harry Potter games/movies or playing Bayonetta. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> *I may upload the first draft of this story. This is the second, where I try to expand on the story and add details here and there. Also, I may write a Jeanne x Hogwarts fanfic, where Jeanne first comes to Hogwarts to become a teacher or a student. I want to play around with the idea of what Jeanne did during the time of the end of the witch hunts to the first game. I could also write stories of Jeanne as a high school teacher and Cutie J, I think that would be cool af.


	7. Chapter 2, Verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta starts her tenure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! 
> 
> Note: I have been experimenting between 1st and 3rd person, mostly for plot purposes. But the story is mostly in 1st person until the end of the verse.

As soon as dinner was over, I made my way up to Hermione. She looked better than she did when she first walked in however she did still have some pieces of leaves stuck in her hair. 

“Hey, Hermione. What happened to you?”

She snorted. 

“I got caught up in something at the station.” She paused. “Where did you go when you ran off? Dean and Neville said that you were going back to the train for something.”

“Oh. I did but I didn’t find anything, so I made my way back to the carriages.” I lied. 

“Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense.” She said, not looking entirely convinced but let it out.

“I came after you but as soon as I got there, there was stuff bringing everywhere. Benches. Pots. Everything.” She sighed. “I’m just glad you didn’t get caught up in it.”

I nodded. 

“Come on, let’s get upstairs before we miss the chance to pick our own beds.”  
_____________________________________

As it turns out Hermione wasn’t a regular student. She was a prefect and she had her own room, but she did help me pick out what she called “the best bed in the room”. It was indeed very comfortable and “the best bed in the room” compared to the other beds which sounded stiff upon the other girls sitting on them. Although my bed was on the other side of the door, I had a great view of the moon. 

Somehow it made me, feel as though I could conquer the world.

_____________________________________

The next morning, I made my way through my morning routine and down the magical stairs to the Grand Hall. For breakfast, we had a variety of English dishes. I chose a simple plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a hash brown. It was very good compared to what I thought it might taste like since everyone who’d been to school always seemed to have bad experiences with their school’s food. 

After breakfast was orientation, so I made my way with a few other students to transfiguration courtyard, where my transfiguration class was. It was a nice introductory class with Professor/Headmistress McGonagall. Apparently, she was very adamant on staying the professor of the subject even though she was the headmistress. It showed. She was very precise on what she expected from each student what they will learn during the school year. 

After transfiguration was my Ancient Ruins class with Professor Babbling. She was also passionate about her curriculum, as she never stopped talking about the complex nature and why being able to read ancient runes is important. 

After that was Potions with Professor Horace Slughorn. He was a very posh fellow. Very arrogant but without any consciousness. In other words, a very unaware person. For half the class, he talked about his life story and how the old headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, entrusted him to stay in his position as the Potions teacher.   
After Potions was lunch, then after lunch was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Although the man was short, he made up for it in enthusiasm. As soon as we sat down, he began to lecture us about the importance of spell safety. 

“As you all know, you are now of the legal age to cast spells outside of the castle grounds.” He continued. “So with that being said, I want to tell you all something before we start this lesson. No one is above the rules and no one is above the ministry. Be responsible and vigilant with your magic. It is not a toy and it is not a right. If you do something beyond that, you will have your magic privileges stripped and will get a semesters-worth of detention. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Everyone said in unison. 

“Now, let us begin. Today, we will be learning about non-verbal spells and their various uses. For starters, let’s start with a basic spell. Wingardium Leviosa. I’ll need a volunteer.”

He began to search the room as the class mumbled under their breath. 

His eyes leaded on me. 

“Ms. Bayonetta Taylor, is it? Would you please join me?” 

Nodding, I joined him at the head of the class. 

“I understand that you may be new to this whole thing, but I’ll make it as simple as possible.” He whispered to me. 

“I am aware that you all are familiar with this spell.” He said, turning to face the rest of the unpleased class. “But being able to cast spells without a word will be more taxing that it would be with a wand. It takes lots of time to master.”

“Now, Ms. Taylor, please look at the library shelf before you.”

I faced one of the many bookshelves across the room. In front of it, was a small table with a book on top of it. 

“Now, for demonstration with your wand, cast Wingardium Leviosa. Just simply flick the wand upwards into the air very gently.”

Taking the wand from the inner pocket of my robe, I pointed it towards the bookshelf. Then with a flick upwards, I said,  
“Wingardium Leviosa.”

As soon as I flicked the wand upwards ever so slightly, fearing the same thing at the wand shop would happen again, the book on the table lifted off the table with a slight jolt. 

Professor Flitwick clapped. 

“Well done. Now, place the book back onto the table. Just reverse the same thing you just did, dear.”

Doing as I was told; I placed the book ever so gently onto the table. 

“Now without your wand, cast Wingardium Leviosa again. This time, think. Think about the book and where it needs to go. Up into the air.”

That sounds easier said than done. I said to myself. 

He leaned in. 

“If you need some help, just do it with your fingers. A simple lift from one of them should do the work.”

Taking a deep breath, I put all my focus onto the book on the table. Then, imagined it going upwards. As if on cue, it lifted off the table again into the air. 

“Well done.” Professor Flitwick said, softly next to me. “Now, put it back onto the table.”

Taking another deep breath, I imagined the book settling back onto the table. It followed suit. 

“Magnificent work, Ms. Taylor. You’re a natural.”

Everyone gave a round of applause.  
__________________________________________  
Once Charms was done, Bayonetta made her way into Purgatorio and made her way to the dormitory. She had 45 minutes before she had to go to her History of Magic class with Professor Jeanne d’Arc. For some reason whenever she heard or thought about that name, she got a mild headache or felt her heart speed up. 

It could be because of the train incident, she reasoned with herself. But for some reason, she felt like it ran deeper than that. 

As she laid on the bed, she felt her eyes drift to the window across the room. She longed for the day to end and for the moon for rise in the sky. It caused her body to thrum with energy, often leaving her with little sleep at night due to the restlessness. 

Just by looking at the moon causes her mind to drift to her forgotten memories and who she once was. At times, she likes to imagine that she was among the most likeable and social witches with refined taste. Other times, she likes to imagine that she was the most powerful witch that no other witch could match in strength. But last night had stirred Bayonetta’s imagination and her dreams. She had dreamt that she was on top of the train again, fighting side-by-side with that woman in red, now known as Professor Jeanne d’Arc. In that dream, she never felt more alive than when she had first woken up. Bayonetta and the woman in red seemed to move in sync with each other as we pummeled and shot the angels. It was like we were the same person or one in the same. When we finished taking out the Affinities and some Dear & Decorations, they faced each other again, both guns drawn and aimed at each other. 

The woman in red said, “I see all that sleeping hasn’t made you soft, Bayonetta.” 

Then the dream ended, leaving Bayonetta with a lingering feeling of longing. 

Longing for recognition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far!
> 
> Up next: Bayonetta meets the Professor in Red!
> 
> P.S. The posting schedule from now on will be monthly. But I think it will probably be bi-weekly, but we'll see. As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 2, Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns something of value to Bayonetta & Bayonetta comes face-to-face with Professor Jeanne d'Arc for the first time since she's arrived.

After a few more minutes of resting, Bayonetta got up from her bed and made her way down the stairs into the common room, she saw Hermione along with Neville, who sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. When Hermione saw Bayonetta, she immediately got up from the couch to say Hi.

“Hello, Bayonetta. How were classes earlier this morning?”

“They were fine. A little boring but I hope they pick up pace sometime soon.” Bayonetta replied, honestly.

“That’s good to hear. And I’m sure they will, it’s only Monday.” She paused to look at Neville.

“Um, I wanted to ask you something…about what happened yesterday evening on the train.”

Bayonetta narrowed her eyes.

I wonder where this is going to lead.

“What is it?”

Hermione looked at Neville again.

“Well, do you remember when I told you I went back to look for you when you ran off back to Hogsmeade Station? And that I got caught up in something while I was there?”

“Yeah.” Bayonetta said with a nod.

“Well, I found this.” Hermione said, holding out her hand, revealing Bayonetta’s lost watch.

“My watch!”

“Yeah, I thought it-“

Hermione was cut off as Bayonetta pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much.” Bayonetta said, as she let her go. “I thought I lost it forever.”

Bayonetta inspected the watch as she gave her thanks, making sure that the watch was still in the same condition it had been before.

“I thought it might be yours. The boys said that you said something about a watch before running off back to the train.”

Bayonetta sighed in relief, once she found that it was unharmed and still in good condition.

“Um, Bayonetta. What kind of watch is that? I’ve never seen such a beautiful piece like that before. Was it given to you by someone very close?”

Bayonetta paused to look up.

“Um, yeah. I’ve had it for a very long time now.” Bayonetta paused, thinking about how she was to go about explaining things next, but decided to keep it short by saying what she always says about the watch: “It’s one-of-a-kind.”

After thanking Hermione again, she made her way out of the portrait and to her History of Magic class with Professor Jeanne d’Arc.  
______________________________________  
There weren’t many kids in the corridor when Bayonetta walked in. Maybe I should have stayed in bed a bit longer, she thought to herself as she studied the barren corridor.

And miss your first day of History of Magic class.  
Bayonetta heard a laugh from the back of her mind.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way down the corridor to Classroom 4F.

Once she found classroom 4F, she knocked of the door before pushing it open. Peeking her head in, she realized the room was empty.

“Maybe I really should have stayed in bed.” She said, putting her hands on her hips as she entered the room.

It was a dimly lit room that was lined with desk. The only light came from the three windows that lined the walls. Across the room was a pair of bookshelves lined against the wall, filled with what was presumably old books in the many shelves on the wall. Next to them was blackboard. On said blackboard was the greeting written in chalk: “Welcome to History of Magic!” In front of the blackboard was a wooden table, with a small figure of an iron maiden, a guillotine, and a wooden horse on it. Also, on the table was an open book.

Making her way around the table, she looked at the contents of the pages. At first when she looked at the words on the page, it looked like nothing but a bunch of made up symbols, but after a few seconds her mind began to decipher the symbols into words. “The Witch Hunts spread far and wide from Europe to the inner-growing communities of Puritans in the United States, where many women were accused, tried, and executed for performing or being associated with witchcraft.”

Well, I know that. Bayonetta said to herself. Rodin has been most helpful in teaching me about the Witch Hunts and most notably, the Salem Witch Trials. Even Enzo has been however that only goes as far making snide comments. Even so, they have been helpful when it comes to knowing when and where to perform magic.

“It is believed that the Witch Hunts started in Vigrid, a small city-state in Europe, which is also believed to have been the fortress stronghold of the covenant of Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. Although there is strong evidence to support this via talks with many older and powerful wizards, there is no one from there who will confirm nor deny these claims. It is also believed that both the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches are extinct due to the hunts in the 15th century.”

“It seems that you’ve gotten a head start to the semester, Ms. Taylor.”

Looking up from the open book, Bayonetta saw Professor d’Arc.

“It seems so.” Bayonetta said, backing away from the desk. “I came down here for class. It was empty.”

Professor d’Arc hummed and nodded before making her way across the room, stopping in front of the table.

When the light hit her, it was revealed that she was in a red pant suit with a white, frilly dress shirt underneath. On the top of her head was a pair of red glasses.

“So, you decided to walk behind my desk and read my notes?”

Bayonetta shrugged.

“What does it say? The book, I mean.”

“The passages talk about the Witch Hunts.” Bayonetta replied, shortly.

“And you could understand it?”

What does she mean by that?

“Well, not at first, but after a moment, I could.” She replied, honestly.

Professor d’Arc hummed again, this time in thought.

“What do you mean by ‘not at first’?”

Bayonetta squirmed.

“At first, when I looked at the words, they were nothing but a bunch of symbols.”

“Then?”

“It turned into words?”

Professor d’Arc began to move around the table towards Bayonetta.

“It just turned into words?”

“Yes.”

Professor d’Arc nodded before closing the book and picking it up.

“Here, take this. This will be your book from now on. Do not let anyone look into it.”

Before Bayonetta could say again, people began to walk into the room.  
___________________________________  
The rest of the week went by uneventfully. That next Friday, Bayonetta was pulled aside by Hermione on her way to Charms.

“Hey, Bayonetta. Are you doing anything after classes this evening?”

“No.”

“Great. Do you want to come with me to the Quidditch yard to watch the tryouts?”

Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch. Bayonetta thought to herself trying to remember what it was.

“Sure.” Bayonetta said, reluctantly. “What do you want to meet up?”

“Around 4:30. Classes are ending early this evening because of it. We’ll meet up at the common room.”  
___________________________  
Bayonetta was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Hermione when she more-or-less ran into Mr. Filch. He looked the same as he did before, however this time he grew red with blush.

“Hello, Mr. Filch.” She greeted with a smile.

All he did was nodded in acknowledgment before hurrying off down the corridor.

He’s an odd little man. Said the voice in the back of her mind, Madama Butterfly.

“He sure is.” Bayonetta agreed as she walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update this story. So much happened last month. My aunt passed away then my mother broke her ankle. It has been non-stop infinite catastrophes after the next. It's been a lot to deal with so forgive me for not updating. This month, if nothing else happens, I will be updating this story twice. A familiar face will be introduced and I think the way this character's introduced is the best way to do it although continuity issues may arise. But then again, mind the plot holes. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Up next: Quidditch!


	9. Chapter 2, Verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite feline-nicknamed friend is introduced! and takes a hard L.

Once she put her books down, she went back out to the common room to find Hermione was waiting for her by the portrait door.

“How was the rest of classes today, Bayonetta?”

“They were good. I got an Outstanding on my first shrinking potion.” Bayonetta replied.

“That’s wonderful. Do you like Potions?”

“I don’t really know much about it but it’s fun.”

They continued their conversation about Potions as they made their way down to the Quidditch stadium. Once they got there, a red-haired girl met them at the gate.

“Hey, Hermione.” The girl greeted.

“Hey, Ginny.” Hermione replied, before turning to Bayonetta. “Ginny meet Bayonetta Taylor. She’s a sixth year.”

“Hello, Bayonetta. I’m Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Ginny’s the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor this year and hopefully the next. She’s one of the best players on the team.” Hermione interjected.

“Oh, that’s nice. You must be really at this to be captain. I can’t wait to see whatever it is you do.” Bayonetta said, truthfully.

Ginny wore a weird expression on her face then smiled before inviting them to sit in the stands to watch the tryouts.

Once Hermione and Bayonetta got settled into the booth, Hermione rattled off the names of the possible people trying out for the team. After a few minutes of silence, people began to walk out onto the field with broomsticks in hand. Which made Bayonetta frown and inwardly sigh as she recalled all the false stereotypes associated with witches and warlocks alike.

Wands, cauldrons, and riding broomsticks. What else is there? All that’s missing from this picture is long, wart-ridden nose. Bayonetta said to herself.  
This caused Bayonetta to reflect on her first evening at Hogwarts and the train ride here to the school. She had been so deep into her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that Hermione had been talking to her the entire time.

“…Bayonetta?”

Coming out of her thoughts, she stared at Hermione.

“I beg your pardon.”

“I was asking if you knew anything about Quidditch. When we were talking to Ginny you said something about can’t waiting to see whatever you do.”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know anything about this, uh, sport. Do you think you could break it down for me?” Bayonetta replied.

“Well, it’s fairly simple. You fly around on the broomstick and try to get the ball in the rings over there.” She said, pointing to the stands with a circle at the top. “In the meantime, there are people to protect it to prevent the other team from scoring.”

“So like soccer?”

“Sort of, but there is one important job. The Seeker. The game doesn’t end until the seeker has captured the Snitch. It’s a small golden ball with wings on it and it flies and flies around sometimes in the stands. It can cause the game to go on for hours on end.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

“It’s cool. My friend, Harry, was the seeker for Gryffindor since his first year. We barely lost a game.” Hermione said, proudly.  
_____________________________________  
“Okay, let’s try some goalkeeper exercises.” Ginny called out to the rest of the group.

“I have a feeling this is going to be an exciting tryout.” Hermione said from beside me.

After a few minutes of lining up, the first person, a boy with light brown hair, flew up in front of the goal.

“Okay, Luka. Let’s see what you got.”  
______________________________________  
Taking a deep breath, Luka fixed his gaze upon the big brown ball called the Quaffle. It can’t be that hard, he said to himself. It’s not like it’s going to magically swerve around you and go in. Just focus on the ball and try to smack it away.

“Okay, Luka. Here it is.” Ginny announced as she rose her up and threw the ball at him.

Panic set in.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Luka closed his eyes and as he felt the ball reach him, he threw his arms out and smacked the ball.

“Watch out!” Came a voice then a thud.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see what he had done.  
_________________________________________  
“Watch out!” Hermione cried as she threw out herself over me as the ball came at me.

Taking out her wand, she cast the banishing spell, Depulso, on the ball sending it back towards the one who sent it at us, Luka, with such force that when it hit him, it sent him in a spiral around his broom before falling off his broom and plummeting to the ground.

Hermione gasped.

“Is he okay?” Someone asked.

“Luka?” Ginny called out, as she made her descent to the ground.

“I’m okay.” He called out as he made his way to sit up. “I’m all good.”

With a sigh of relief, Ginny looked to Hermione.

“Nice job, Hermione. That was some quick work.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay, Bayonetta? I know it’s not the greatest first impression to be on the receiving end of a quaffle.”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sure. But I more worried about him. He fell quite a distance. He should go to the infirmary.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ginny agreed. “Do you two think you could take him? I have to finish up here. If he’s still there when tryouts are done, I’m make my way to see him.”

“Alright.” Hermione said. “Let’s go.”  
_____________________________________  
Once we helped Luka out of the quidditch gear and put up his broom, we made our way towards the castle to the infirmary. It was a quiet, yet uneasy journey there to the say the least. He seemed standoffish and stayed at the back of the group, trying to keep his distance from us. When we asked if he was okay when he grew pale after a few minutes of walking, he said ‘he was fine’, and he didn’t need our help, especially mine. Hermione was very taken aback by it but kept her cool because she felt bad that she put him in the place where he is at now. 

I can’t believe that that witch is here. At Hogwarts. She has no shame. Luka said to himself. She kills father then decides to show up at the very school I’m attending. Just to antagonize me. What a no class bitch. I’ll avenge my father’s death, no matter what it takes. I swear of it on the grave of my father, Antonio Redgrave.   
______________________________________  
Once we made it to the Madam Pomfrey’s, the school’s nurse, office, we helped Luka sit down on one of the many beds.

“So, I heard you took a nasty fall, Mr. Redgrave.”

The boy, Luka, shrugged.

“Now, now, don’t be like that. It happens at least ten times a year.” She explained, trying to make Luka more comfortable.

Again, Luka shrugged, before looking at me then to Hermione.

“Do you guys have to stay?”

“Not if you don’t want us to.” Hermione began. “But it would calm my conscious to know that I didn’t rough you up too bad.”

Luka grunted as Madam Pomfrey pulled at his shirt to expose his midsection.

“If you’re not comfortable with them here, I could ask them to leave.”

“No. No. It’s alright.” Luka said, before getting quiet again.

After a few minutes of poking and prodding, Madam Pomfrey concluded that he had two bruised ribs and a mild concussion. Hermione was relieved but felt bad at the same time. She didn’t mean to hurt Luka or anyone for that matter. So, she profusely apologized to Luka and offered to help him in any endeavor he needed as long as it was reasonable. Once that was done, we made our way out of the Nurse’s office to our dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this late post/chapter. Thankfully nothing really catastrophe happened since the start of this month. My mom is healing very well and should be walking by the end of next month. It really puts my mind at ease to know. Next month will probably have one update since the corona-virus has put all my coursework online but we'll see. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and please mind the plot holes!
> 
> Up next: Bayonetta winds down at the Gates of Hell!


	10. Chapter 2, Verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta finally gets to go the Gates of Hell for a drink and has a chat with Rodin about our beloved Jeanne d'Arc. 
> 
> Possible retcon: I was thinking that maybe we should replace the woman in red for the woman in white: Cutie J but I don't know if it'll work because Cutie J only protects her students from evil, like bad guys and angels. We'll see. Stay tuned.

The following day was Saturday, so we were free to do whatever we liked. 

I, for one, decided to explore the school grounds, maybe even find a portal to the Gates of Hell. God knows I need a drink. Slaving away on schoolwork can really make a girl thirsty. There wasn’t anything else to do anyway. 

Making my way out of the castle, I passed many other students, some in tight packs and others by themselves with a book in hand or their wand at the ready, trying to do spells that they might be working on in class. It was really refreshing to see that type of enthusiasm. People actually wanting to learn and apply their skills. 

Sighing, I exited the wooden bridge and made my way past the stone circle and down the path towards the Great Lake. The autumn breeze felt good against my skin and lightly blew my hair back. I bet there’s no place like this in the world. Just peace, quiet, and the breeze. 

Coming up to the Great Lake proved to confirm my suspicion that a portal to the Gates of Hell was there. Just alongside the Lake’s edge was a red-like mist coming from a circular patch in the ground. 

Bingo!  
________________________________  
“Well, well, well, look who decided to drop on by.” Greeted Rodin. “How’s it going, Bayonetta?” 

I smiled. 

“It’s been tame to say the least. There was an incident when I first arrived but it’s smoothed itself over rather nicely.”

Rodin frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

Maybe I should have saved this for after a few drinks. 

“It wasn’t anything really, just a hiccup or two.”

Rodin gestured for me to go on.

“Well, if you insist.” I said with a dramatic sigh. “When I was on the train coming here, a woman in red, who also happens to be my History of Magic teacher, decided to shoot up the train albeit to get my attention.” 

Rodin nodded in thought, before saying, “Go on."

“After that, I was confronted by angels at the train station. And to top all that off, I was thrown into one of the windows of the Great Hall. What a great way to make a grand entrance even though no one could see me. I swear what a wasted opportunity.” I rambled. 

Rodin once again nodded his head in thought before pouring me a glass of Mysterious Destiny. 

“A woman in red, you say?”

I hummed in agreement as I took a sip of my drink. 

“Yeah and she had guns that looked a lot like the Elfin Knight’s, but a different color and build.”

Rodin stepped back from the counter as the bar began to unravel into his arms workshop. 

“Is that all?” 

“She seemed to possess the same powers as me like slowing down time and the bullet arts. I could have sworn she was an Umbran witch too.”

“Bayonetta, have you noticed how no one else seems to know a thing about purgatorio?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. It’s like when we were at Diagon Alley or when I was on the train. No one could see us.” I replied. “I thought all us magical people were alike.”

“I guess not. Maybe it has something to do with the witch hunts or something. I’ll look into it.”

“Me too. Maybe I can find something in the school’s library. Better yet, I know someone who's really smart. She may know something.”  
__________________________________________  
“How much do you know about your Umbran lineage?”

“Only what you’ve told me and bits and pieces of what I can remember. Why?”

It felt like eternity before Rodin answered my question with a simple:  
“Interesting.” 

“You know if I knew you were going to be so flip about it, I wouldn’t have said anything.” I mocked. 

Rodin stayed silent, his eyes never leaving my face.

As much as I liked the attention as the next girl, I was starting to become uncomfortable. I personally never found the same pleasure as someone else whenever Rodin looked at them. Girls swooned. Guys backed off. Me. I’m now seeing what made guys run away. 

“Is there something on my face?” I said to break the silence.

That seemed to break Rodin out of his trance.

“No. I was just thinkin’.”

“Right. So what about my umbran lineage?”

“Huh?”

“My umbran lineage. You asked about it.”

Rodin began to turn away. 

“Nevermind.”  
_____________________________________  
Rodin didn’t know what to say when Bayonetta told him about the woman in red, Jeanne d’Arc. A professor at her school. And an Umbran witch. 

He also didn’t know how to tell Bayonetta that. He wanted her to figure things out on her own like she said she needed to. He didn’t want to just drop a ball like that on her, which may cause her to just go up to Jeanne and demand for answers. Right now, Jeanne was stronger than Bayonetta. 

Rodin didn’t risk it, in favor of going back into his workshop and beginning on one of his special projects.

In due time.   
______________________________________  
After I finished my drink, I said goodbye to Rodin and made my way back to the school grounds via the portal. I thought it was rather strange that Rodin would ask me something like that only to say “nevermind”. 

Just as I apparated, I heard a familiar voice. 

“I’m not going crazy, I tell you. I’m not!” 

“Filch, I’m not saying you’re going crazy. I’m just sayin’ that maybe you should take some time off. Maybe visit the countryside or go somewhere where you can relax.” Came a voice that I couldn’t recognize. “It ain’t my business to tell you this but Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and the rest of us are worried about you. After that incident in the grand hall, we could help but notice you haven’t been yourself. It’s like you've been seeing a ghost.”

I heard a groan.

“Did they say anything else?”

“No, course not.”

“Liar! They want to fire me, don’t they?!”

“No-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME! I’ve been nothing but faithful to this castle. I’ve cleaned, swept, polished this castle from top to bottom. And after everything, the war, the deaths… This is how they treat me... Like a squib that I am. A BLOODY SQUIB!” 

Then I heard footsteps growing distant. 

“Oh, Filch. That’s not it at all.”

Then, as those before, I heard footsteps growing distant. 

What’s a squib? 

Maybe I should also ask Hermione what that’s all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this verse. There is one more verse left before this chapter ends and Chapter 3 starts. I know by the time Chapter 3 starts I will be on summer vacation so I might start writing full-length chapters instead of verses until college starts back up again. Also the plan for the story is the same aside from some minor plot advances like the one mentioned before. I intend for Bayonetta to reach Vigrid by chapter 5 so these next two chapters will be about her learning about her roots and getting her to go there. There will also be more fight scenes. There is one coming up that was suggested by my sister that I have been itching to write since I started this story. It'll be epic if I can write it right. 
> 
> Always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Up next: A History lesson in the Clan Wars and the Witch Hunts!


	11. Chapter 2, Verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta gets a run down of the Clan Wars and the Witch Hunts from Hermione.

“A squib is a person who was born to magical parents but has no powers.”

I nodded my head in understanding.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you’re asking?”

“No reason. I just overheard a conversation and I was curious as to what they were talking about.”

Hermione made a face, before nodding. 

“By any chance, did you overhear someone talking about one, Argus Filch?”

It seems as though everyone knows exactly what I’m on about these days.

“Yes.”

Hermione wore a worried, but concerned expression.

“Bayonetta, do you know anything about the wizarding world?”

“No, not really. I grew up only knowing that I was a witch. Nothing more.”

She hummed. 

“I see.” She made her way to stand up from the couch. Before gesturing for me to follow her.  
__________________________________  
After exiting the common room and going up and down flights of magicals and through many doors, we made our way out of the castle to the training grounds. 

“We’ll be able to get some privacy here.” She explained. “Not many practice defense spells anymore since the war happened.”

The second wizarding war, they called it. The one that happened not too long ago, involving Hermione, her friends, and everyone here, excluding the new first and second years. 

“It’s a real shame that we don’t have Defense against the Dark Arts anymore.” She said, sadly. “It was such an important class. But I guess since there’s no reason to do anymore…”

Hermione looked up at the sky. Closing her eyes as the sun caressed her face. She let out a loud sigh.

“I wish things were back to how they used to be.” She said after a long moment. “Anywho, what was your life like before you came here to Hogwarts? You said you came from New York City, right?”

“Yeah, I come from New York. My parents died when I was very young and I was brought up by my friend, Rodin and my other friend, Enzo.” I said. 

“It must have been hard growing up without your parents. I myself don’t have my parents around anymore. So, uh, how did you find out you were a witch? Did you find out via the Hogwarts acceptance letter?”

“No, I always knew I was a witch ever since I…” Woke up, I can’t tell her that. “was a little girl. I always knew deep down in my heart that I was one.”

Hermione was seemingly touched by that. 

It wasn’t an exact lie but it’ll do. 

“You knew from then you were a witch? I couldn’t even fathom when I got my acceptance letter. I was so confused yet so excited. So I read every book I could find and learned as much as I could.” 

“That takes a lot of dedication.”

“Yeah,” Hermione sighed. “It did.”

Since we’re on the topic…

“Hermione, do you know anything about the Witch Hunts that took place around 500 years ago?”

Hermione turned to look at me.

“Yeah, I took History of Magic with Professor Jeanne the year before last. You have her don’t you?”

“Yeah. Do you know anything about the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages?”

“I know it followed the Clan Wars that involved both the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, where a woman from the Umbra and a man from the Lumen fell in love and had a child.” She paused in thought. “If I recall correctly, the quote in the text said that ‘The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth’. Professor Jeanne didn’t elaborate on it very much but she explained that the woman was imprisoned while the sage was exiled. The child, I presume, was kept among the fellow umbran witches. The Witch Hunts happened as an act of revenge on the Umbra by the Sages. Professor Jeanne said that it proved to be their downfall because the Umbran Witches were victorious in the end but ultimately it killed them in the end too.”

That seemed about right. I’m still alive so it definitely meant something in the end.

“So the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages are extinct?”

“As far as we all know, yes.”

“Is there any differences between them and us?”

“What do you mean?”

I shrugged.

“I read once that they were feared by kings and emperors alike because of their power in dark magic.”

“Power? You mean like our wands and stuff, sure but I don’t know anything about them using dark magic.”

“Oh, nevermind then, maybe what I read was wrong.”  
_______________________________  
We stood there for a while until Hermione turned to me and asked me how many spells did I know. She was amazed at how little of them that I knew, being that I only knew of the ones I’d been taught in class. She offered to tutor me and I agreed to let her. Then we practiced some spells and she taught me some news that I might encounter over the next semester. It was fun. 

Once 4:30 rolled around, Hermione said her goodbye and headed back to the castle to freshen up before dinner. I stood outside for a little while longer until I myself decided to turn in. Dinner should be ready by the time I make it to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this verse. It's somewhat short but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Unfortunately, this will be the last upload until probably June. It'll give some more time to write more chapters since I'm going to try to write full-length chapters instead of verses like I've been doing from the start. If the plan changes then I will try to update twice a month once I start the story up again. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Up next: Bayonetta comes into herself. (excuse the wording lol)


End file.
